wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Duhara Basaheen
| appeared= | lastappeared= |birth = }} Duhara Basaheen was an Aes Sedai and a Sitter of the Red Ajah. , Duhara Basaheen}} For a time she also held the position of Keeper of the Chronicles. She was also secretly part of the Black Ajah. She became a Dreadlord before the Last Battle. Appearance and Attitude Duhara was tall, slim and beautiful with big dark eyes, full lips, long slender neck and the typical Domani coppery skin, but there was a meanness about her . She had worn, on both occasions we have met her, red skirts so dark they almost seemed black, although slashed with bright red. She moved gracefully, but stood almost rigidly straight. She looked at everyone as if she were wondering what wrongdoing they had been up to. Basically she was meaner than a snake, though only her mouth gave any outward hint. Even the mention of male channelers made her angry. In TWoTC it is stated that during the execution portion of male channelers pogrom, Duhara participated eagerly, but her involvement was discovered and she received a stiff penance (because this Vileness happened mostly during the reign of the Amyrlin Sierin Vayu and Duhara was her Keeper of the Chronicles, it has still to be explained how Duhara was able to participate so eagerly, and so far from the White Tower.) Strength and Abilities Being for a while the Keeper and a Sitter in the Hall means that Duhara was also a high ranking sister and a strong channeller by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she had the strength needed to use the Traveling weave. This is not confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described only as 23(11). But this is probably a mistake because ten levels below the strongest Sitters would mean that Duhara was too weak a Sitter compared to them. However, her time spent in white, a total of 21 years, might indicate that this was near to her true level of strength. In addition, Moiraine refers to how weak Duhara was compared to herself, long before Moiraine reached her full potential. In any case a strength level of 23(11) is not enough to open a suitable gateway to Travel while just a level above can be sufficient, even if to open a gateway to almost crawl into. History Duhara was 236 years old, she was born in Arad Doman in 764 NE and went to the White Tower in 779 NE. She was a novice for twelve years and Accepted for nine. She was raised to the shawl in 800 NE. Duhara was elected as Sitter in the Hall a first time between 929 and 953 NE. It is not known why she had to step down, in any case she was most likely replaced by Lirene Doirellin, because from TWoTC we know that Lirene took that office exactly in the same year. Duhara later was chosen as Keeper of the Chronicles under the reign of the Amyrlin Sierin Vayu from 979 NE to 984 NE. Sierin had been raised from the Gray Ajah, but she had always maintained a great affinity with the Reds and so she chose two Reds as Keeper and as Mistress of Novices (Amira Moselle was the one chosen by Sierin for this second office) . Since Duhara was over two-hundred years old, it is most likely that by the time she was chosen as Keeper, she was already Black Ajah. In TWoTC is reported that there was speculation that Duhara might have been involved in Sierin's death, but she was unlikely involved, despite being Red, as the Black had been called off the pogrom in 983 NE when Ishamael came into the world again. However in TWoTC is reported also that Angharad Juerissen was Keeper of the Chronicles for Sierin Vayu; a possible explanation is that Duhara may have stepped down from the office in 984 NE and was briefly replaced by Angharad. It is known that Sierin was killed by a small group of Reds when she was about to put an end to the male channelers pogrom. Maybe the involvement of Duhara in this Vileness was discovered early and before Sierin death she was forced to resign as Keeper and severely punished. In any case, she was unlikely to have been involved in Sierin's death, as the Black Ajah had been ordered of the male channeler pogrom before then. As every Red she remained loyal to the White Tower during the Schism and Elaida thought that she was Duhara's mistress, and it did seem that way, but Duhara chafed. After Elaida election as Amyrlin, Duhara was elected as Sitter a second time in 999 NE to replace Teslyn Baradon. There is a time mistake in TWoTC, where we can read that Duhara stood to depose Siuan Sanche, but at that time she was not a Sitter (the Red Sitters involved in the coup d'etat were in fact Elaida, Pevara and Teslyn). Activities Elaida's reign Duhara was part of the council advising Elaida when she was first raised to the Amylrln Seat, a council later disbanded. She met with Elaida and Sitters of the other Ajahs to discuss the Seanchan, the Salidar Aes Sedai, and Rand . At that time Elaida thought that Duhara was under her thumb, she noted that Duhara was uncomfortable talking about forkroot, and talk of men who can channel always lighted a fire in Duhara . Sent to advise Duhara was sent by Elaida to be the Aes Sedai advisor to Elayne. The other Aes Sedai in the White Tower were unaware that Duhara had been sent to Caemlyn. She refused to accept Elayne as being Aes Sedai, because to do so would be to acknowledge the authority of Egwene al'Vere as Amyrlin Seat and accept Elaida's defeat. She made outrageous demands of Elayne and insisted that Elayne needed her and the Tower to help her win Andor. She also believed that the Houses had not joined Elayne's cause because they knew she didn't have the backing of the Tower. Elayne was furious and unlikely to accept an advisor from Elaida or even an ambassador. She refused Duhara a room in the Caemlyn Palace and said she would have to find an inn to stay in. Before leaving the Caemlyn Palace, Duhara threatened the Kin present there with the full might of the Tower if they did not disperse themselves. Now that Elayne has won the Lion Throne, her own beliefs seem to have been shattered. She purposely began to meet with Ellorien Traemane so as to be seen meeting with Elayne's enemies to send a warning. Black Ajah She was listed in Verin Mathwin's book as a member of the Black Ajah. The Last Battle During the Last Battle, Duhara was co-opted by Hessalam. Duhara and Falion Bhoda were in a circle led by Hessalam, and faced off against a circle led by Aviendha in the valley of Thakan'dar. After a short duel with the One Power, the two Black sisters were incinerated by Aviendha. es:Duhara Basaheen Category:Keepers of the Chronicles Category:Sitters Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai